1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention related to a semiconductor device used in power converting equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvement of the characteristics of 600V, 1200V, and 1700V power semiconductor devices such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) or free wheeling diodes (FWDs) is advancing. Such power semiconductor devices are used in power converting equipment such as highly-efficient and power-saving inverters and are important for motor control.
In order to reduce the size of power converting equipment (relevant chips including an IGBT) overall, the development of a reverse conducting-IGBT (RC-IGBT) having a structure in which an IGBT and an FWD connected in anti-parallel with the IGBT are incorporated integrally on a single semiconductor chip has also advanced (for example, see International Publication No. WO 2016/080269).
A conventional technique discloses a structure of an RC-IGBT including plural first gate trenches arranged in a width direction of an IGBT region and plural second gate trenches extending in a direction intersecting with the first gate trenches, in which the first gate trenches and the second gate trenches are not in contact with each other (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-138789). A conventional configuration in which an on-potential is applied only to electrodes of either the first gate trenches or the second gate trenches and the other electrodes are caused to float has been disclosed.